thorns_of_a_rosefandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
About: Angels Angels first came into being on the First Day, created out of necessity. As God cannot physically affect this plane, he created a host of heavenly beings to control all of the elements and keep order. However, after time, it was found that they were not immortal, and some began to sicken and die. Distraught that He might be left alone again, God began the creation of a series of beings that could host an Angelic soul: Homo sapiens. Thus, the life given to the first generations of Homo Sapiens, were from dying angels. However, original human souls quickly came into being through procreation. Upon death, those with Angelic souls would rise up again into Heaven as angels, joining their Heavenly Father once more. Those born as simple humans would simply return to Earth as a newborn human. Theoretically, the creation of men will equal to the deaths of men, and no more souls will be created. However, that time has yet to come. On a sidenote, it is important to note that gender is not fixed, and may vary with every incarnation of the soul. However, another caveat has appeared. Every new generation of angels die earlier and earlier, due to contamination with the human souls with every cycle of reincarnation. In fact, the same could be for humans (with their lives increasing), and it could even be said that humans grow closer to Him with every cycle. As for the appearance of angels, it has changed since the beginning. When they were originally created to care and control the various elements of the universe, their appearance was suited for the task, and therefore quite terrifying to man. However, as the second generation (and successive generations) came to be, their appearance turned to something much more manlike, due to the human soul contamination. Of course, angels generally keep the ability to change form depending on the situation, though many keep to their human appearance out of sentimentality, an idea that should their form change, then their soul will change. This, of course, is quite untrue, and a soul will never become different regardless of physical appearance. Something of note is that the ranking of angels by Generation is relative, depending on how many cycles the angel has made. Thus, Dumah, an angel created near the very beginning is considered one of the First Generation; similarly, Raphael is as well, despite being created just before the existence of Homo sapiens. At the same time, there is are two actual heirarchies used in conjunction to age and generation. The first is based on experience, known as the Maimonides Heirarchy, and is not set. All angels, upon becoming angels, start at the bottom and work upwards. At the very bottom are the Ishim ("Souls of Fire"). The lowest class, these angels generally do manual labor and plant work and otherwise do observation work on Earth. There is no interaction between Ishim and non-spiritual beings. Next is Cherubim ("Strong Ones"). Interestingly, the only angels with this classification are right below God, tasked with the guarding of God and his Heavenly arc. Perhaps the relative lowness on the experience hierarchy is due to this lack of non God-guarding experience. Along with this, no other angel may take this title, and instead go straight from Ishim to the next title. Bene Elohim ("Sons of Godly Beings") is the third rank, tasked with light earthly duties. These duties do not involve talking to mortals, but can be combined with guarding missions. This rank is more commonly related to animal care. Elohim ("Godly Beings") follows and also involves earthly duties, but on a more interactive scale. Those of this ranking typically involves mentoring those of the Bene Elohim rank. However, any tasks assigned are not widespread or revelationary. Malakhim ("Messengers") is next, and the last involving earthly duties. These beings interact with those on Earth with godly missions and revelations. Like Elohim, Malakhim are also tasked with mentoring the lower ranks. Seraphim ("Burning Ones") has two meaning, depending on the hierarchy. In this one, Seraphim do beginning heavenly tasks, such as the creation of manna. Hashmallim ("Electric Ones") are tasked with gaurding the lower arcs of Heaven. Erelim ("Thrones") guard the higher arcs, excluding Araboth. Ophanim ("Wheels") are given leave to freely interact with all beings and generally used in spying operations. Hayyoth ("Holy Living Ones") the only angels allowed to look directly at God, and forever sing His praises. There are only four of these at a time. In the above ranking, most angels are found in the ranks Ishim through Malakhim. Ranks above Malakhim hold a total set of angels countable on two hands, and are terribly hard to get into. It generally takes recognition from God to advance to such ranks. Of course, it should also be noted that one does not have to advance a rank, and can easily refuse doing so. The third and final heirarchy is set. Angels cannot advance in title, as they were granted it at the original birth of the angelic soul. At the bottom are Angels, who hold very little authority in Heaven. They are most involved in Earthly affairs. However, they have no ability to keep to any specific mission and are instead directed. Next are Guardian Angels, who are tasked with watching over specific beings. Originally, they watched over only one being, but lately, it's not uncommon to for one Guardian Angel to watch over several beings at the same time. Principalities are next, who are tasked with watching over a set amount of Guardian Angels to make sure there are no problems. The above three are grouped together in the First Sphere, which directly interacts with the Earth. The next ranking is the Powers, a title split into two parts. One contains those are essentially book-keepers, keeping track of various areas of information. The other part is full of warriors, ready to fight for God and to keep the peace. Virtues are next, tasked with supervising the the motions of the Universe. Dominions then supervise the Powers and Virtues, as well as those of the First Sphere. Powers, Virtues, and Dominions are grouped together in the Second Sphere. They are tasked with keeping track of the entire Universe, not just the Earth. The final grouping, the Third Sphere, are the Thrones, the Cherubim and the Seraphim. Thrones are typically tasked with carrying out the justice of God. The Cherubim is the exact same title and responsibilities as in the first heirarchy. All Cherubim hold the same title on both heirarchies. In this heirarchy, Seraphim are the highest, and the only angels able to look at God. Seraphim are indistinguishable from the Hayyoth, and vice versa. Due to this and the other rank with the same name, those with this Seraphim ranking may use a double title of "Hayyoth-Hayyoth." Similarly, it's common courtesy to, if your Seraphim ranking is from the Meimonies heirarchy, to list it first. For these Seraphim, to list it second. It is important to note that there is a fourth additional title possible that is not related to the prior heirarchies. An Archangel is granted near unlimited power by God, and it is nearly impossible to obtain. There have only been seven Archangels in all the universe. Now for some examples that should help make sense of this mess. Raphael is a first-generational angel. He has the titles of Elohim, Gaurdian Angel, and Archangel. It's interesting to note his relative low ranking in general. Thus, he does relatively low-ranking work. However, due to his age and wondrous work for God, he has been granted great power and is generally well-respected by all, even in Hell. His skill in healing, only surpassed by God, also aids his high power, despite his low ranking. Sayrak is a third-generational angel. He has the titles Ishim, and Powers (bookkeeping half). His low experience, yet well-respected angelic heritage leads to a mixture of low and fairly powerful ranks. However, between the midding ranking, low age, and less-than-desireable Hell-related tasks (not to mention his anti-social behavior) has led him to be less-than well respected. Daemak is a fourth-generational angel. He has the titles Bene Elohim and Guardian Angel. Meelijk is a fifth-generational angel. He has the titles Bene Elohim, and Guardian Angel. Dumah is a first-generational angel. He has the titles Ophanium, and Angel. This combination of powerful rankings and unimportant rankings has led to a mixed sense of respect in Heaven. However, he is fairly well respected in Hell, and has been granted the title Prince of Hell. Hemeh is a third-generational angel. He has the titles Ishim, and Angel. However, in Hell, he has also been granted the title Prince of Hell. Helen is a third-generational angel. She has the titles Hayyoth-Hayyoth. On that note, it is interesting to note that there is no demonic equivalent. While Princes are generally only accepted titles given by Satan to well-respected beings, any demon may take whatever title they wish. The only exception to this are the titles of Satan and High Prince (given to the child of Satan). On that note, even if the child of Satan (or Satan herself) were female, the male title would still be used. Other than that, titles are completely arbitrary. Category:Lore